1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spherical bearing, and, more particularly, to a composite spherical bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spherical and semi-spherical bearings are known. A typical spherical bearing may include an inner partially spherical bearing with a surface that interacts with a substantially spherical concave outer retaining portion. The retaining portion may be connected to a linkage or similar mechanical device. A shaft is often attached to the inner spherical portion or is integral with the inner spherical portion such as a tie rod end on a vehicle.
Spherical bearings have spherical contact surfaces which allow the inner ring to rotate freely with multiple degrees of freedom while positioned within the bearing outer retaining portion. The multiple degrees of freedom allows a spherical bearing the ability to self-align such that it automatically adjusts to any misalignment, which may occur due to application requirements, machining tolerances, welding distortions or mounting deformations due to static and dynamic forces. Machining and distortion misalignment difficulties normally generate considerable end loading and cause the early failure of conventional cylindrical sleeve bearings. Spherical bearings are devised for the purpose of accommodating application, manufacturing and distortion misalignment for which sleeve bearings are not capable or are inadequate.
What is needed in the art is a spherical bearing, which provides for an easy and reliable manufacture of the bearing parts in a time efficient manner, and which doesn't require an addition of a lubrication film.